Deception
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Vincent has keep a secret about the real Sephiroth for a while now; but things turn out inserting when this secret comes back to haunt him. sephi/Vincent.
1. The man behind the locked door

**Vincent/fem Sephiroth**

_All characters are property of their respective owners this story was not written for profit. Beta comments like correcting spelling and Grammar do not belong in the Signed Reviews. If you are going to leave such a comment Please take the time to use E-Mail or Private Message instead._

_**Authors Notes : **_This story has been falsely edited (3) times that can be seen without my connect. It is unknown if this is a person or server problem that has caused this. Thou a suspect is listed as one Akujin Zerus who's harassment apparently knows no bounds. The edits have included but weren't limited to Listed Pairings/ added typos (forced typos)/ missing paragraphs/content Not prohibited by and other such -hacker- behaviors.

During repairs to my systems after a Virus attack form a Known source (thank-you deviantArt for that virus on you're newsletter that I Opted out of countless times.) Eradicated my original backups; the 'revisions' will be made form the original written backups and printed out accordingly) this means content once omitted may be added back into the storyline.

**Introduction: The man behind the locked door **

"To My brother

_If you want to know about me, thou they don't want me to, I will tell you anyhow. Keep this secret to your self no one is to know, I was born in a lab. Our genetic alteration took place after fertilization so father didn't expect there to be twins. Thou he was mad, he was also brilliant to a fault. You see my father, In his insanity, named us both Sephiroth. _

_There was someone I grew quite fond of when I was an infant but father sealed him away after committing cruel experiments on him. Father didn't know it but I would sneak into the basement and glare at the door that was always beyond my ability to open. I felt the man behind it was a kindred spirit. I felt his loss, his pain, his despair and everything about him was so familiar to me. _

_Our mother was killed when we were little, we never knew much about her. But we knew she was connected to this man. So I dived into her old books to find the history on the man behind the locked door. I originally intended to find out more information about him, but there came a time when we were sent relentlessly into battle. The bodies and blood that stained the earth would forever scar our memory. _

_In the end thou it mattered not that I was a girl, our reckless and brutal father was too devote to his own ambition to care. At times we were both made to fight our glowing eyes were proof of that we had been injected with mako, a substance that had the power to enhance ones physical performance at the cost of their health. Due to this there were also times we fell ill and in tows times I was able to find out more about the man behind the door._

_It was after this that I found out the name of the man behind the door. His name was Vincent Valentine, once a child of high noble family in Wutai, however the family was convicted of treason after their only heir 'ran away' this was a Lie as the poor man had been executed leaving only one infant sun in his place. _

_As for Vincent; his parents were executed brutally by the ShinRa. Later it was found that the rival family set the Valentine's up but Vincent for the majority of his life was unaware of his linage. When he became a Turk his first target was the very man that dammed his family to death. _

_My brother and me shared an unhealthy controversy over this started conflict between the ShinRa and Wutai. Since that day there have been rumors that a war would break out. We were cretin that is exactly what was to pass. About ten years later me and my brother joined the ShinRa in hopes of preventing the war. _

_This was unsuccessful however we were able to become first class generals thou no one knew that the actual Sephiroth was in fact two different people. A little secret my father wanted to keep to himself as long as possible. A secret that to this day remains between us, our dead father, and now you._

_We grew in power quickly and just as fast were able to gain a foothold in Wutai, once there we put a quick end to the war that started while we were busy becoming 'First class general Sephiroth'. In the end we were able to allow Wutai to keep its culture but there was a heavy price. We failed in allowing the country to keep its unique charm eventually it became a tourist attraction. _

_This in truth was our first failure; perhaps we were too quick in seeking power when we should have helped quell rumors. Whatever the case we vowed never to let that slip up happen again. A few years later our father's lechery led to the birth of a younger brother, You, whom the mother affectionately called Riku after her lover whom she thought was the father. However the ShinRa knew better so to protect our brother we had to resort to being the bad guy. _

_Me and my brother slaughtered the family and kidnapped out little brother. We burned the house to the ground the bodies of the parents still inside with a small human like monster. We swore that we would never forget that day, and that what we did shall be kept secret for if we didn't kill them they would have been disgraced and killed by the ShinRa. _

_My brothers and me vanished unaware of the clone taking our place. This was our first victory; everyone thought the infant died in the fire with the parents there was no sign of a struggle for our strike was too fast and coordinated. This was also the most bittersweet day of our lives; we had to kill to save our own. _

_The hope of finally killing the monster that was our father was reward enough. It was little but enough to remind me of the man behind the door, I swore that one day I would bring him out and if he was indeed still alive we would make up for our fathers sin. Later our plains were put to rest when a scare popped up apparently a few days later we were pronounced dead. _

_The town of Kalm was rumor to have been burnt to the ground. This was how we learned of our father's retaliation. It was official we were at war with our father, whom never played by the rules. Shortly after we became serious, we sought to make our own fortune and wage war against our father. We started with weak Materia and thought our you how to weld a blade that can't be defeated by anything but the heartless. However his quest led him elsewhere where rumors oh his heroism made him a legend, people's faith in the ShinRa wavered by you're actions._

_Our younger brother had dropped a boom on the ShinRa, and they couldn't recover. Father's clones ran rabid thou our Tempest kill a good number and Vincent helped a group of mercenaries' defeat the main clone, Vincent failed in truly killing our cowardly father. He learned not to get involved in two wars, but now I sit here with my twin, we lost a battle that may cast us this war._

_Our father caught us and our only hope is the little blue-eyed warrior who knew what we had done, our hope now was that he would understand. That he would know of our notes and bring with him the one I admired from afar so to speak and save the ones he has every right in the world to abandon!_

_This boy was you, Riku, and now I must ask you to do the impossible and forgive us so you can help us. I ask you to forget the truth of the past; our past bathed in blood and come to our rescue. Find the man behind the door, and bring him with you should you chose to come rescue us. _

_Truth be told we would forgive you if you left us here after all it is what we deserve for not seeing out father for whom he was before things got this far. Just don't let us having done all this in vain;_

_the true Seohiroth; _

_PS. no matter what you decide our little brother you are and will always be loved by us."_

The letter was Signed, and thou he didn't quite understand yet why they had to do to protect him, it occurred to him that what they did was indeed a vile act of malice but the fact a bout it being a last resort rang clear. The white haired Teen only hoped that the letter spoke true in that the man behind the locked door would grant them help.

Shrouded in darkness he had fallowed the man in the red cape hoping his presence would be noted enough to grant only his attention. A smile creaked on the boy's lips as his efforts proved fruitful.


	2. The woman that admired him

**Chapter one: the woman that admired him**

"Hay sis you think Riku will forgive us for not telling him!" her twin asked a little worried about the situation.

"No, but he may understand, I just hope we were able to teach him to care." She answered not willing to face the fact that something could happen to make her louse the only real family she had left.

"Sister, if I go insane, I want you to cast the deathblow." he said.

"Don't say things like that…." Her speech was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and angry howls of pain, "a battle…" she said, "Is it our savior or our doom?"

Her brother looked in the direction her attention was drawn and he too began to wonder what was to come of the two of them as the battle sounds grew closer and closer. With a growl he gave up on the noise and went to the bunk bed and plopped down on the top bunk. "There is no since in shooting the shit with whoever is decided to shot themselves we can fell relived their is one less guard thou."

The female Sephiroth just rolled her eyes; since they had found out bout the clone she cut her hair short and her brother shaves his leaving enough hair to cover the top portion of his head. She thought he looked more like a military man than her brother. Probably a good thing he died his hair she could get away with having white hair and green eyes but he would have been a dead giveaway.

Thou she had to wonder if it was the Mako in their blood that enviably give up their heritage as their father's genii-pigs. It was not a simple task to simply ignore the past as they had advised their brother; they knew they would have to face it one way or another. She only hoped it would have been on better terms. Riku was always a Curious lad him and his brown haired fined got into so much trouble together it was little surprise they weren't a couple. Well maybe they were she didn't know nor did she practically find it offensive or mind so long as he was a happy healthy brother she was satisfied.

Maybe it was the mother in her that drove her to such lengths, but she gave up almost everything and was willing to forfeit her life if need be. They were like her children at times, even thou one was her twin the other an infant when they burned down his family's home and kidnapped him.

No matter their reason Killing his real mother and her lover was a tragedy and a sin they would have to live with. In a world where anything can kill you at any moment, a fire was a decent death. They stood not to gain form desecrating their names so they made sure to leave them intact making it look like it was a simple random fire they couldn't escape in time.

It was a sad event, tragic and devastating to the letter. The female didn't want to think of how many times they had to make similar decision; one when leaving Riku behind on that small island when he had disappeared for a year. But she was confidant that Sora's mom would take good care of their brother and made arrangements for him to stay with her in the event they had to leave to protect him.

Posing as a couple was easy but keeping up the image was difficult, the Mako in their blood would not let them age; so moving constantly so no one would recognize them was their only option. This didn't mean they had to separate Riku form someone he held dear so they hid it as them being a traveling act and Needing a place for Riku to stay while they were off.

They were gone for months on end and one time almost a full year, but when they were caught it was all she could have done to leave a letter in the secret spot where Riku would find it. The place they normally stashed thousands of gil for Riku to use while they were away. Her hopes may have been answered, but she was sincere about not bailing him had he chose to move on without them after knowing the truth.

After all they had no right to blame Riku, they had killed his parents and abducted him. They were the ones that came to take him away but they interfered anyhow. Was it that his mother was so hell bent on her own little sinful secret that put him in danger? Was a single true mother was worth more to Riku than a couple who would be able to protect him?

Their little brothers best interests aside, they had done so much wrong in attempts to make things right that their own selfishness put them here that and their fathers nasty experiments. Tows dreadful clones and the nasty monsters he would make and sick upon the world through his many devious contacts who's pockets were lined with ShinRa research money.

Her anger was growing the more the she thought about it the way everything in their world was doomed by the vicious madman that was their father. She was so absorbed in this she didn't notice the gunshots and yelling coming closer and closer till her brother bolted upright in his bed.

He took one look at the wall she was leaning against and the next words form his mouth didn't surprise her. "Hit the deck!" he yelled taking cover in the same time as his sister, just on time to avoid a barrage of bullets shooting through the door. ShinRa jail doors at their finest were still no match for bullets there wearer always many hostages few survivors for these reasons.

She couldn't help but snicker at the concept of what would happen should a prisoner get caught with a gun. When the shooting stopped she risked looking through one of the holes and her jaw dropped. "its Riku." She said.

And there he was their little brother accompanied by Cloud and Vincent a hoard of dead Scientists at their feet. The source of the commotion became clear to her he had chose to come for them after all. Her earlier comment also rang in her ears. Was he their to rescue them because he was their brother or was he there because he wanted to kill them himself.

"where are your siblings?" asked Cloud.

"They have to be somewhere here; I'll look in the cells you create enough chaos to divert the guards elsewhere we meet in Junion Harbor!"

Vincent and Cloud nodded and left to go create said chaos giving Riku enough time to do what needed to be done. The Teen pulled a card form one of the dead guards and ran towards the cells. Thinking fast the Female Sephiroth banged on the cell door.

"What are you doing" her twin hissed.

"Showing him we are alive." She answered. And no sooner had the words left her mouth than Riku had the door open gesturing for them to fallow him out.

"I don't know what you were speaking about in the letter you can explain later, but for curiosity sake you're Seph and Sephi." He explained as they made their way out. Soon as they exited the cell block Riku whistled so loud the other heard it was a retreat signal a sign that meant I have them now run.

With the origination of their attack they managed to escape with manual harm to their self's, during the battle 'Seph' got his hands on a scythe and 'Sephi' found a couple Scimitars. Not their favored weapons but they were skilled enough in them to pass as having used em for a while.

It was all part of Riku's plain; they were his siblings and they had been caring for him since his parents died. His mother was indeed unfaithful and they were of his father's blood. It was unknown or unmentioned rather they were related to Sephiroth. The fact their brother could be so devious didn't go unnoticed, in fact it made Sephi Grin form ear to ear, she had thought him well.


	3. The children that fllowed her

**Chapter Two: Lovely Temptation**

Riku had decided to bomb out on the nearby couch in the small suite him and Sora acquired. It wasn't impressive for the area but he knew it would serve its purpose. His friend was going through the looted goods in their bag, like always they were in need of more revival metrication. It was something they always did when the first entered a tow, and a habit Sora took to like no other.

Riku was appreciative of his friend and its why he now never went off without someone like Sora around. They were good to keep being adapt at using items as part of their offense and defense in place of Magic. Thou Magic was also one of Sora's better quality's Riku really admired Sora's strength of mind. The boy was outright stubborn to a fault.

Even thinking about the other boy was somewhat bothersome, it was partially preventing the elder teen form getting much sleep if any. With a heavy sign he motioned for his friend to join him.

"whats wrong Riku; you cant be worried bout Seph and Sephi they are in the room across the hall." asked the brunet.

"Its not that!" said Riku dragging his friend down ad tickling him. "its the fact you can be so addible" The other boy tried to be offended by Rikus comments but wound up laughing as he attacked his ticklish spots mercilessly inevitably proving his point. "Lighten up Sora, I'm fine."

"NO you're not!" Sora exclaimed the smaller teen smacked his firmed on his forehead. "its the letter isn't it." that did it Sora's comment hit the nail on the head with that last comment.

"Sometimes I wonder what I would have become or STAYED if I never meet you." it was like admiring Sora was his light all over again, if not for the intervention in his infancy he would have never known. He would have never meet Sora, never overcome his darkness. "form what they say I may have been killed or worse if they hadn't. And yet they still Sephi hurts herself over it, and Seph is an emotional wreak."

Sora looked up st him with a since of pity in his blue eyes, than the smaller teen did something the older wasn't expecting. He kissed him, and at first Riku was taken back by the sudden interaction. "You still think too much!" he said before Riku let out a growl and tackled the smaller one to the ground and started to bath his neck in kisses and nips. Sora let out a throaty moan knowing there was going to be very visible marks when Riku was done with him.

Meanwhile on the other end of the hall there was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Sephi as Vincents person came into view. She stood in the doorway tot he small kitchenette stunned.

"Hello Sephiroth." he entered closing the door. "Is you're Twin here?"

"No, he is thinking about staying and acting as a guard for the people here in Bone Village so hes out and about getting to know the villagers." she answered. A moment of confusion crossed her face for a moment, "Why did you come knowing who we were?"

"You were not the monster that tried to destroy the world, you are the children of the woman I adored. I lost Lucrecia I don't think I could have refused Riku's request even if it meant my life." Vincent said, looking up he noticed her somewhat lost look. "He did however threaten cloud with Tifa."

Sehi laughed "How on earth did he manage that one?"

"he got his 'lover' to puppy face her." as soon as the words left Vincent mouth Sephi almost fell over with laughter. It subsided however when they heard a slightly muffled screech form across the hall.

"Oops they got cough." said sephi, "poor Sora probably embarrassed out of his mind."

Across the hall Cough was a understatement as Tifa and Yuffie stared at the scene of Sora being pinned and 'sexually abused' by Riku who stoped to register their presence.

"WOW hot!" said Yuffie Tifa just gasped and riku did something to really embarrass his uke by slightly squeezing a sweet spot enough to make Sora let out a rather feminine screech.

Tifa abruptly left only to return to drag a nose bleeding Yuffie out of the room and close the door behind her. Rku turned back to Sora with a mysterious grin on his face making Sora just a bit unconformable. This was because out of his usal attire his pants, shoes socks and even his boxer shorts were thrown aside leaving his erection in the open for the other to do with as he pleased.

Soras hands went to his mouth to mute another embarrassing sound as Rikus lips circled around the already leaking shaft to tease and seduce his mates sex drive back into full swing. Riku moved one of his hands to Sora's mouth making the younger such on his fingers. Riku let Sora's erection out of his mouth and went by his ear and whispered. "You're such a good uke bitch Sora."

Sora moaned when Riku removed his fingers for his mouth and gasped when The older teen started fingering him with a devious look to his face. Dirty words and evil gleams always turned him on when they came form Riku and Kairi seemed to encourage their 'fuck buddy' relationship to a point of dam near telling them to fuck in fount of her. To their fortune her crush on Sora ended shortly after they were all reunited, it was fully baling on her own feelings thou.

Kairir had admitted that she feared losing Sora and Riku bit she didn't fear losing them as lovers. She had said her emotions were that of a child not an young woman that she would only ever care for them as brothers. So when their relationship became light she was naturally ok with it. And while Sora and riku were concamateing their relationship Yuffie and Tifa managed to find the 'Adult's' suite.

When the two entered Sephi giggled at them and it was like she was more than already aware of the situation and what was about to be confessed. Vincent just rolled his eyes at the pair not wanting to get into the incident any more then he already was. So as the day ended for one gathering the night began for another.

Hidden deep in the Ancient forests near The Temple of the Ancients a cave holds a darkened secret. From within monsters not native to the forest poor out in small numbers merging with the countryside. These monsters of course being man made their home nestled deep within the ruins where the underground springs are strong enough to power some minor equipment.

"So we lost them;" a voice said in the darkness, "with the fall of the Shinra it's inevitable. Never the less more pawns will be needed newer ones. We must not repeat the same mistakes."

the creator the man was speaking to nodded his reply unable to yet forum words in his new forum. He didn't will this forum but promises of a cure to it left him in the service of the monster of a madman scientist.

Oh how foolish he was; for when he was created like this there was no need nor intent to forum a cure. In this there actually was no cure and the cure he promised for his services was a deadly poison that would kill him. Being none the wiser the figure went to do the madman's bidding unaware that his time drew short. For if he had known his claws would tear through the man in the white lab coat and he would somehow find a way to live in this world half man half feline monster.


End file.
